I'll Escort You
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Esme decides to get her own back on Carlisle so she gets all dressed up goes to the hospital and flirts with a friend of his and he spots her and isn't very happy about it.


This was requested by Just4U, hope you enjoy it

Esme was angry, she had kind of forgiven Carlisle for that little incident with the nurse but she still felt like she had something else to finish about. Like show Carlisle exactly how it feels to be jealous of your spouse flirting. She then knew exactly what she was going to do, she would engage in a little flirting herself. But, just to make it sting a little more, she would flirt in front of Carlisle with someone close to home. One of his colleagues.

She ran up to her room to find an alluring outfit, that shouldn't be difficult. She was a vampire, she could've dressed as a cow and still made some heart rates speed up. She put on her black blouse leaving the top two buttons undone, a black skirt that went to her knees (any higher and some guy would've fainted) and some black high heels. The hard part was trying to get into the habit of flirting, the only person she ever flirted with was Carlisle and he must've had different tastes from other men.

"Okay, you can do this" Esme told herself as she drove to the hospital. "Just relax"

She strutted into the hospital and certainly turned a few heads, many men dropped what they were doing and gazed at her in amazement. She did look stunning. She saw a quite attractive doctor in his thirties with dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes, he was leaning against the wall writing on a clipboard.

She cleared her throat "Hi, there"

He gaped at her and dropped his clipboard, it took a lot of his strength to take his eyes off of her and bend down to get his clipboard, when he got it, he found himself staring at her legs.

He swallowed hard "Oh, God"

"Not quite" Esme whispered.

"I'm Doctor Drake David" he said as he got up and held out his hand.

"Charmed" Esme said as she shook his hand.

Esme pretended to need air and fanned herself "Wow, it's like a jungle in here"

"Yeah, you wanna step outside?" he offered.

She couldn't got outside, Carlisle had to see her. "I was thinking that I needed someo- I mean, some_thing_ to cool me down. I'm so very _hot_"

"H-how about s-s-some w-water" he stuttered.

"Perfect" she said, her voice was barely audible.

Carlisle got out of his office and would've fainted if he was human for three reason. One, what she wearing? Two, what was she doing there? And, three, who was she flirting with. She giggled playfully and tapped his chest as Dr David said something amusing. Carlisle suppressed a growl, she caught his eye and then pretended not to have noticed him.

"Darling" Carlisle said as he snaked his way around her waist.

"You know her?" Dr David asked sounding surprised.

"Yes, she's _my wife_" he replied.

"Honey, I was just coming to see you" Esme said through her teeth.

She quickly stomped on Carlisle's foot putting all of her weight and strength into it, including the heel. He winced. No one else noticed anything. He squeezed her side quickly and she jumped with a squeak.

"What's the matter?" Dr David asked her.

"Thought I saw a rat" she lied.

Dr David looked anxiously at the floor. Esme quickly went on her tip toes and whispered in Carlisle's ear "He's right beside me"

"We'll talk about this at home" he told her.

"We'll talk about this at home" she mimicked him.

"I didn't see a rat" Dr David said.

"It's okay, I've got to go anyway" Esme said, dazzling him with a smile.

"I'll escort you" Carlisle said.

They left their cars at the hospital and ran home. Well, Esme ran and Carlisle chased her, she slammed the door behind her and ran into the closet. She quickly changed into a checkered shirt and a pair of leggings, she had bare feet. She sat on the bed as if nothing had happened.

Carlisle was waiting for her "What was that about, sweetheart?"

"Stings doesn't it you rat?" she spat.

"Rat?" he asked confused "What did I do?"

Esme was enraged, he didn't even know? He was going to pay for that, she jumped up onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him back against the wall with her hands around his throat.

"This is about that nurse, isn't it?" he said, his voice was not changed despite her vice-like grip.

She hopped off of him "Finally, he gets it"

"Esme, you know I onl-" he put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

He was cut off by her grabbing his wrist, throwing him onto the ground and sitting on top of him. She leaned on him, putting her hands above his shoulders. He chuckled a little.

"You're so fiesty" he said.

He quickly grabbed her waist and pinned her down underneath himself, she struggled. He secured her arms and looked at her. It was a good thing that the kids were out.

"Now will you listen to me?" he asked.

She growled at him and stuck out her tongue like a petulant child, he chuckled again.

"Look, I only have eyes for you, you're my soul mate, my love, my life, my everything" she looked up at him with innocent eyes. He got up off of her and helped her up, he leaned to kiss her but she put her hands on his neck and hit him in the crown jewels with her knee. He collapsed on the ground in agony.

"Why do you _always_ do that?" he almost yelled.

She shrugged nonchalantly "Eh"

"How come we've been together eighty years and you hit me freely but I would never do anything like that to you?" he asked.

"Cause, I'm tougher" she replied.

"Oh, is that so?" he asked getting up with one eyebrow raised.

He grabbed her waist and pushed her back against the wall, he kissed her passionately and she kissed him with an equal amount of passion. He carried her to the bed.

A few hours later, they were lying peacefully in bed together as he stroked up and down her back. He smiled at her.

"About that nurse..." he began.

She cut him off with a finger to his lips "It doesn't matter anymore"

"No, I was just going to say that she got fired" he finished.

They both laughed and kissed.

**REVIEW**  
**Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
